Vista Heights
by stephaniiiemorgan
Summary: So, I sort of got the idea from IT Girl, but it's different in many ways. Please, tell me what you think, this is my first time writing something like this. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the final bell which ended the school day had awoken Stephanie Daniels from her sleep. She had always found a way to fall asleep in her Geometery class, and her teacher never noticed. Gathering up her books, and shoving them into her back pack, Stephanie stood up taking a deep breath, then slowly letting it out.

"Fall asleep_ again _ Miss Daniels?" Turning around, just as she was about to leave the class, Stephanie stood a few feet away from Mr. Sanchez, her Geometery teacher. So he did notice.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Stephanie mumbled brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Be sure it doesn't, other wise, it's detention for you." Nodding as if to say she understood, Stephanie hurried out of the door, wanting to get out of there. Heading down the spiral stairs, she could hear the jingling of her charm bracelet, something that her mother had given to her when she turned five. Stepping onto the ground floor, Stephanie's phone began to play _Before He Cheats. _ Reaching into her bag and pulling it out, she checked the caller ID as _Sabrina _ flashed across her screen. Clicking Accept, Stephanie put her phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Well, Someone sounds sleepy." Sabrina said on the other end of the phone.

"As usual, I fell asleep in Math."

"Such shame, cause you look a bit tired too." Un able to get a word out, as soon as Sabrina had said that, there was a click and the line went dead. _What the hell?_ Stephanie thought to herself. Her bestfriend, Sabrina Sanders always called Stephanie, said a few words, then hung up. But of course, she always was near when she did it. Except this time, she didn't seem to be around.

Walking out the doors of the Math and Science Building, Stephanie took in the fresh, country air. Stepping to the side, and leaning against a wall, she glanced around the schools courtyard. "Stupid boarding school." She muttered to herself. When Stephanie was 14, which was only last year, her father decided that the New York City life was way to much of a "bad" influence on his daughter, so he sent her away to a co-ed boarding school, otherwise known as, Vista Heights.

The school was located about 650 miles outside of New York City in a small little country area. It was really nice of a location too. It was a big and beautiful school, it also had many places to sneak off to. But sadly, the school was gated and in order to leave, you must have permission.

Closing her eyes, and trying to think of what it would be like if she was back in New York, Stephanie took another deep breath. But just as soon as she was getting into thought, something shook her shoulder, or more like someone.

"Like I said, you look sleepy." Said a voice that sounded familiar.

"And you always tend to find ways to prevent me from sleeping." Mumbled Stephanie opening her eyes. Sure enough, the person that shook her from her little day dream she was getting into, was her best friend, Sabrina.

"What can I say? It's my job." Slightly rolling her eyes, Stephanie gave her best friend a smile. Ever since last year, when they were freshmans, Sabrina and Stephanie have been by each others side.Stephanie and Sabrina were known around school for being the bitches. They threw all the great parties in their dorm, hooked up with all the hot guys. All in Freshman year. But now it was Sophomore year, and things were about to change.

Shakeing her head, Stephanie started for the dorms. "So, first week of school. Who's your victim for the Back To School party tonight?" She asked

"Well, Jake Harper is looking mighty fine as always this year. But, theres always the rest of the Juniors and Seniors. I mean our class is so last year." Sabrina smiled and pointed to the group of Senior boys walking by. In that group of football playing boys, stood a tall blonde haired, brown eyed boy, someone neither girls have seen before. "He new?"

Shrugging, Stephanie bit her lip. "I've never seen him, so most likely."

"Well, he's yummy. I want him for tonight." Sabrina gave Stephanie a wink.

"What happened to Jake?" Stephanie asked as she pushed the doors open to Aplha dorm. There were two girl and guys dorms buildings. The girls were Morgan and Steinbeck Hall, while the boys stayed in O'Neil and McKenzie Hall.

"I'll take em both!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Besides, more the marrier." Stephanie laughed and headed for the stairs slowly walking up them. She herself, had no date for the big bash down at the football field. Sighing, Stephanie turned on the second floor, and continued for the third. "You seem...depressed."

"Huh, oh, just wondering who _I _ am bringing to the party tonight." Stephanie said as she turned onto the third floor and headed for dorm 104. Both, her and Sabrina had shared a dorm, which is basically how they became good friends. Turning the handle, and pushing the door open, Stephanie stepped into the dorm, throwing her backpack onto the ground, and flopping onto her bed.

"Well, hunny, there are plenty of guys. But, I on the other hand, am going to go search for Mr. Jakey Cakes." Sabrina said as she threw her own back pack down and headed back down the stairs. Sitting up, Stephanie walked over to her closet pulling out a pair of track pants and a tank top, and changing into them. Putting on a pair of running shoes, Stephanie stood up and walked out of her dorm and to the track.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brendon Myers sat with his friends on the bleachers of the football stadium. His brown eyes scanned the field, as he held a football in his hand. Feeling a hand slap across his back, Brendon winced a bit.

"So newbie, you say you were a Junior or Senior?" Asked Marcus Finnegan, one of the schools star football players.

"Junior." Brendon replied standing up.

"Well, you're going to love Vista Heights. You coming to that party thats here on the field tonight? "

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Aight, we gotta go get ready and find ourselves some ladies, see ya tonight."

"Se ya," Brendon said as his new friends walked away. Being a junior, and new in high school wasn't always easy for anyone, even if you were the hot new boy on campus. Tossing the football up and down, Brendon looked at his feet. What was he to do on such a hot boring day? 'Speicially when he only knew the football players. Catching the ball as he continued to toss it up and down, Brendon slowly observed it, closed his eyes, and threw it towards the track.

"Owwww." Someone yelled. Uh oh. Opening his eyes, Brendon saw a brown haired girl holding her knee. Maybe he should have paid attetion to where he was throwing the ball? Sprinting down the bleachers and to the track, Brendon shook his head. _ What was I thinking?_

"You OK?" He asked kneeling down next to the girl.

"Yes, maybe _you_ should watch where your throwing things." The girl replied in a harshly matter.

"Sorry, didn't see anyone on the track earlier."

"Well, like I said _watch _ where you're throwing things." Standing up, the girl brushed herself off, and glanced down at the boy.

"Names, Brendon, Brendon Lane." He said standing up himself and holding out his hand. The girl glanced down at his hand, and slightly shaked it.

"Stephanie, Stephanie Daniels." Smiling, Stephanie realized it was the same blonde haired boy she had seen earlier when she was with Sabrina."You new?"

"That obvious?" Brendon asked slightly laughing.

"No, I just know everyone, and have't seen you before." She said nodding.

"Oh, well, then, yeah, I'm new."

"Well, _Brendon_ I hope I see you tonight." Stephanie said as she sprinted off for her dorm once more. Smiling, Brendon nodded and picked up the football. _ I so will love Vista Heights. _ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sabrina walked out onto the courtyard once more. Her blonde hair blew in the summery wind. Smiling, she looked around at all the people walking by. _ Where is that Jake? _ She wondered. Smoothing out her hair, Sabrina continued to look around.

"Boo." Said a voice from behind. Slightly jumping, and turning around, Sabrina's eyes went wide.

"Jake!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you all Summer, how are ya?"

"I'm fine, and how are you yourself?" He asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Just great, now that you're here." Leaning up on her tip toes, Sabrina smiled and placed a kiss on Jake's cheek. The two of them have been off and on since Freshman year, which is only a year, but to them it felt like 5. Dropping her arms to her side, Sabrina saw something in Jake she hadn't seen before. "You OK?"

Nodding, Jake too put his arms at his side. "I'm..sort of seeing someone right now Sabs." Speechless, Sabrina's jaw dropped. _Seeing someone? How the fuck is he seeing someone?!? _"I'm sorry. I met her during the Summer while I was interning with my mom." Jake continued. "She's new this year, a Junior, like me and she.."

"All right, I understand. I uhmm, got to go get ready for the party. See ya."

"Has a twin." Jake mumbled as Sabrina rushed off. Turning around, Sabrina hurried off towards the nearest building, the library. Rushing past people, Sabrina pulled open the big doors that led into the library. Tears streamed down her face as she looked for an empty aisle. Never in her life had she been so hurt, and she wasn't going to be the first gossip of the school year.

Finding an empty aisle on the fourth floor, Sabrina slid down, her back against a book shelf. Buring her face in her hands, her blonde locks fell to the sides of her face. "How could this happen?" She asked aloud. Sabrina was shocked about this whole thing. Why would someone want to be with someone else and not her? One of the most hottest girls in school.

Shakeing her head, Sabrina wiped away her tears and stood up. _Get ahold of yourself._ She thought to herself. Brushing her hair back, Sabrina heard a noise from near by. makeing sure she didn't look like she was crying, Sabrina quickly pulled a book off the shelf and acted like she was reading it.

Peeking from around the corner was a girl with black hair. Glancing up from the book she was "reading", Sabrina slightly smiled at her and went back to reading. The girl moved down the aisle more, her small fingers running along the sides of the books. As she got clsoer to Sabrina, she could tell she was new because the small petite black haired girl looked a bit lost.

Looking back to her book, Sabrina continued to watch her out of the corner of her eye. _Who is she? _She wondered. Closing the book, she put it back on the shelf and began to look for a new one. Then, the girl spoke.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where I could find some Harper Lee books?" The girl asked. Shrugging, Sabrina looked the girl up and down. She seemed to be like one of the girls you would see in OC, not in some little countryside place.

Smiling, Sabrina pointed to a set of books behind the girl. "Ya, right behind you." Turning back to searching for her own book, Sabrina rolled her eyes. _ New kids. _As she began to continue her search, she heard the girl speak up once more.

"Thanks." She said lightly. "I'm new and stuff. The names Rachel Myers."

"Well _Rachel, _I'm Sabrina Sanders. I could or could not be your worse nightmare." Smiling, Sabrina glanced at the girl. She looked to be as if she was a Senior or Junior. She sure was short, but still, seemed to be older than Sabrina. "Grade?"

"Junior." She said nodding." Sabrina Sanders eh? I think I heard that name before. My boyfriend must've said something" Shrugging, the girl began to walk away. "Well, I have to go, later."

"Bye.." Sabrina rose her eyebrow wondering who the hell this girls boyfriend was, and why they brought her into a conversation. Then again, Sabrina found her way into a lot of conversations. Standing in the middle of the aisle, she became stumped. _ Who the fuck? _Placing her hands on her hips and pulling out her sidekick, Sabrina herself headed for the exit of the library, and sent a message to a friend.

**SabSanders: **New girl on campus. Know her?

**JoshHenderson:**Well, well. Miss Sabrina Sanders wants to know if I know the new girl eh?

**SabSanders: **Ugh! Josh, just tell me! Do you or no?

**JoshHenderson: **Can't say I do, sorry toots. Though point her out to me at the party tonight, and I'll make sure I know every inch of her by tomorrow. ; )

**SabSanders:** Such a little perv, I swear.

**MarcusFinn:** Yo Bro. What up with you and Sabs? Is it like OFFICIALLY over for the two of you?

**JakeOConnell:** Yes.

**MarcusFinn:** So, wtf happened?

**JakeOConnell: ** Sorry dude, no details.

**MarcusFinn: ** Well is the new chick you got smokin hot or what?

**MarcusFinn:** DUDE!


End file.
